The invention pertains to semiconductor processing etch methods, and to semiconductor assemblies comprising indicator atoms.
Semiconductor wafer fabrication processes frequently involve etching to remove a material. For example, semiconductor fabrication processes can include etching through an insulative material to form a contact opening to an electrical node underlying the insulative material. Semiconductive wafer fabrication processes can also include, for example, etching through conductive materials, and/or etching through semiconductive materials.
An example prior art etch process is described with reference to FIGS. 1-4. Referring to FIG. 1, a semiconductive wafer fragment 10 comprises a substrate 12 and three electrical components, 14, 16 and 18, overlying substrate 12. Component 14 can comprise, for example, a substrate diffusion region, and components 16 and 18 can comprise, for example, conductive lines. Substrate 12 can comprise, for example, monocrystalline silicon lightly doped with a background p-type dopant. To aid in interpretation of the claims that follow, the term xe2x80x9csemiconductor substratexe2x80x9d is defined to mean any construction comprising semiconductive material, including, but not limited to, bulk semiconductive materials such as a semiconductive wafer (either alone or in assemblies comprising other materials thereon), and semiconductive material layers (either alone or assemblies comprising other materials). The term xe2x80x9csubstratexe2x80x9d refers to any supporting structure, including, but not limited to, the semiconductor substrates described above.
An electrically insulative material 20 is provided over electrical components 14, 16, and 18. Insulative material 20 can comprise, for example, borophosphosilicate glass (BPSG).
Etch stop caps 22 and 24 are provided over conductive components 16 and 18, respectively. Etch stops caps 22 and 24 comprise a material which is selectively etchable relative to insulative material 20. If insulative material 20 comprises BPSG, the etch stop material can comprise, for example, silicon nitride.
A patterned photoresist 26 is provided over insulative material 20 and defines a plurality of locations 28 wherein openings are to be etched through insulative material 20. The openings are intended to expose conductive component 14, and etch stop caps 22 and 24. The openings are not intended to extend through caps 22 and 24.
Referring to FIG. 2, an etch is conducted to remove material 20 from locations 28. If material 20 comprises BPSG, such etch can comprise, for example, a plasma etch utilizing CF4/CHF3. The etch is intended to be selective for material 20 relative to photoresist 26, and relative to etch stop caps 22 and 24. However, even a highly selective etch will remove some of the material of caps 22 and 24, and some of photoresist 26, during removal of material 20.
Etch depth is typically estimated from the duration of an etch. Such estimation leaves uncertainty as to when exactly the etch reaches component 14. Accordingly, the duration of the etch is generally allowed to be somewhat longer than that estimated to be necessary for reaching component 14, to ensure that component 14 is in fact actually reached. However, detrimental effects can occur if the etch duration is too long.
Referring to FIG. 3, wafer fragment 10 is illustrated after too long of an etch duration. Such etch duration has caused an overetch into component 14, and has undesirably removed photoresist layer 26 (FIG. 2). After removal of photoresist layer 26, portions of layer 20 that were intended to be protected by photoresist layer 26 are undesirably subjected to etching. This results in an undesired reduction in thickness of such portions of layer 20. Also, the too long duration of the etch has undesirably resulted in etching through layers 22 and 24 to expose components 16 and 18.
It would be desirable to avoid the detrimental effects illustrated in FIG. 3. Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop new methods for determining etch rate in situ, and for ascertaining when an etch has reached a particular depth within a material.
FIG. 4 illustrates a semiconductive wafer 30 which can comprise wafer fragment 10. Wafer 30 has a center region 32 and an edge region 34. Typically, an etch process will comprise etching within both of regions 32 and 34, as well as etching within portions of wafer 30 between regions 32 and 34. A difficulty occurs in maintaining a uniform etch rate in edge region 34 relative to center region 32. The uniformity of the etch rate in region 32 relative to that in region 34 is referred to as xe2x80x9ccenter-to-edge uniformityxe2x80x9d.
Presently, the center-to-edge uniformity of an etch process is estimated prior to the etching process, and then determined from measurements taken after the etching process. Accordingly, there is uncertainty regarding the center-to-edge uniformity during the etch process. To compensate for the uncertainty regarding the center-to-edge uniformity, etch processes are typically conducted for durations longer than what is necessary to reach a desired level within an etched material. Such long etch durations can cause the detrimental effects shown in FIG. 3. Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop methods for reducing uncertainties regarding center-to-edge uniformity during etch processes. Specifically, it would be desirable to develop methods for ascertaining center-to-edge uniformity during etch processes.
In one aspect, the invention encompasses a method of etching. A material is formed over a substrate. The material comprises a lower portion near the substrate and an upper portion above the lower portion. A quantity of detectable atoms is provided within the material. The detectable atoms are provided at a different concentration in the lower portion than in the upper portion. The material is etched and an etching debris is formed. The detectable atoms are detected in the debris.
In another aspect, the invention encompasses a method of monitoring center-to-edge uniformity of an etch occurring on a semiconductor wafer assembly. A semiconductor wafer substrate having a center and an edge is provided. A material comprising detectable atoms is formed over the substrate. The material is etched and etching debris is formed. The detectable atoms are detected in the debris. A degree of center-to-edge uniformity of the etching is determined from the detecting.
In yet another aspect, the invention comprises a semiconductor wafer assembly comprising a semiconductor wafer substrate and alternating first and second layers over the semiconductor wafer substrate. The alternating layers comprise at least one first layer and at least one second layer. The first layer comprises a first material and the second layer comprising a second material. The second material comprises atoms selected from the group consisting of yttrium, lanthanides, actinides, calcium, magnesium, and mixtures thereof.